The present invention broadly relates to the field of textile machines, and, more specifically, relates to a new and improved construction of a take-off apparatus for the cloth or fabric web of a textile machine, especially a loom.
In its more particular aspects the take-off apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising a driven cloth or fabric take-off roll and a respective substantially rod-shaped deflection element for the fabric or cloth. One such rod-shaped deflection element is arranged forwardly and the other rearwardly of the cloth take-off roll, these deflection elements bearing against such take-off roll while there is interposed therebetween the cloth or fabric. Both of the deflection elements are stationarily arranged and the cloth take-off roll is arranged to be moveable transversely with respect to the lengthwise axis of the cloth take-off roll. The inner spacing of the deflection elements from one another, meaning the spacing between the confronting surfaces of the deflection elements, is smaller than the diameter of the cloth take-off roll.
With a heretofore known cloth take-off apparatus of this type the deflection element, arranged forwardly of the cloth take-off roll and constructed as a roll, has a smooth surface and is entrained, in other words rotated, by the cloth or fabric which passes thereover and arrives at the cloth take-off roll.
Under the influence of the pronounced take-off tension exerted by the take-off apparatus it is possible for there to occur a pronounced contraction of the cloth or fabric at the region between the beat-up of the reed or spreader on the one hand and the cloth take-off roll on the other hand, i.e. the fabric web can become appreciably narrower before it travels onto the cloth take-off roll.
Upon departure of the cloth from the cloth take-off roll there is exerted upon the cloth, by the action of the cloth beam, the cloth beam-take-off tension which as a general rule is appreciably less. If desired, the cloth even can be deposited completely without any tension into a container or the like. Consequently, the cloth or fabric can again spread at this region due to the action of the weft thread tension, so that there are formed folds. These folds can be permanently pressed into the cloth at the nip between the cloth take-off roll and the subsequently arranged deflection roll.